


A secret garden (and white roses)

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran as fairy godmother, Gay Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), king kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: Lance clarifies that he is the prince, they share stories, and Keith shows lance his secret garden
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	A secret garden (and white roses)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. But here it is!

Keith is many things, and a dreamer is one of them.

He always dreams of being a good king, dreams of seeing his mother again, dreams of having his own dog and naming him Kosmo.

But that’s what they all are, dreams

And Keith thinks he’s dreaming.

But in front of him is something more. The boy, the boy from the forest, the boy he dreams of every night up until his day, the boy he dreams as his partner while he practices just for this very day is here and Keith dancing with him is real. He’s real, not a figment of his imagination, not a spirit nor a fairy.

Keith leads them to one of the hidden doors that open up to an antechamber. There are multiple doorways like this in the palace, allowing its occupants a quick escape in case of an emergency; Whether or not a slide was needed from the top to the third floor Keith will never know (although it was still fun to take it to his lessons every once in a while).

Once they’ve safely disappeared into the antechamber, Keith closes the door behind them, making sure that they haven’t caught anyone’s attention.

“So you’re the prince” The boy exclaims, his chest rising up and down with quick speed. Probably from all the dancing and running Keith wondered.

“Not _the_ prince, exactly, There are plenty princes in the world I’m only _a_ prince” Keith corrects as he turned his back on the closed doors

“Are you going to tell me that your name is not Keith but Arthur or something?” The boy questions, his tone indicates that he was poking some fun

Keith chuckles “No, no my name is really Keith”

“And you’re not an apprentice?” It wasn’t a question really but Keith answered anyway

“Technically I am. An apprentice monarch, I’m still learning my trade.”

The boy giggles a soft “oh god” passed his lips that Keith was certain he hadn’t meant to say it out loud

“Please forgive me. You know being a… What I am makes people treat me differently; all my friends would just hog me for money and well. Could you blame me for taking the chance when it presented itself?” Keith says, he didn’t mean to drop the card on him but he needed his blue boy to understand the reason he choose to hide behind a mask.

“I…I guess not” the boy concludes, Keith breathes out a sigh of relief.

The boy lets a gasp as he walked past him “Is that you?” his voice soft and disbelieved as Keith followed him to a painting, the painting that was made 2 weeks prior.

“Ah,” Keith says, walking up to the boy’s side. He keeps his hands firmly clasped behind his back. “Uhm yes. It is tradition to have portraits sent out to potential suitors. I never liked that tradition to be honest. I also frankly hate myself in paintings, don’t you?”

“Well I guess but no one’s ever painted my portrait” Keith did a double take as he looked at probably the most beautiful human being in the world.

Why wouldn’t someone make a portrait of the beautiful human? He’s perfect!

“No? well they should. Although I could see why” Keith says as the boy raised his eyebrow at him, his eyes giving away the little apprehension he’s feeling.

Keith waved his hands franticly “NO! no no I don’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s just, I wouldn’t think they would capture your face very well… Especially your eyes” Keith says, lowering his voice to a mumble at the end. Hoping that the boy won’t hear him

But unfortunately, even with the low muffled music of the ball it was still quiet enough for the boy to hear it. Keith’s face flushed with the boy flushed as well.

“H-how so?” The boy asks after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

“Well they wouldn’t be able to capture the color of it. Sometimes when you are under a light and happy your eyes lit up making the blue more prominent the before, and once you cast your gaze downwards the blue turns a little dark, kind of like an ocean color.” Keith explains as he watches the boy’s face flush a darker red, hiding his face in his hands as a dying squeal was barely contained.

“Is…Is that so?” The boy says his voice a higher pitch than before.

No words were further exchanged as the silence grew longer.

“Would you like to walk in the garden?”  
“huh?”

“No way that that really happened” They boy exclaims as they walked on a narrow path, lampposts littered the sidewalk as they just passed under a walk through just a fair away from the garden entrance.

“Yes way, my father and Shiro were…very not pleased with me.” Keith chuckles as they boy lets out a laugh of his own.

“Shiro, the white and black haired guard?” The boy questions

“Yes, he’s the captain of the royal and practically my brother” Keith answers as they boy gave a teasing grin

“I hope I made a good first impression” He says, probably referring to the faithful day in the woods.

“Oh don’t worry you did” The words _Don’t worry of all the times I talked about you, how kind, brave, and sincere you are I think you made an impression._

They boy just hummed as they continued their walk

“Shouldn’t we get back? What if you’re being missed?” They boy asks

“Don’t worry they won’t. Besides everyone is too busy dancing.” Keith answers

Suddenly and idea sparked in Keith

“I want to show you something,” he says.

The boy’s head cocked to the side. “You’re already showing me something,” he says. He throws his arms wide, indicating the garden around them.

“Yes, but… this something is special.” Keith watches as the awkwardness melts away, replaced by an inquisitive arch of the brow, a ghost of a smile.

“Alright,” the boy says. He takes Keith’s hand. “Show me the way.”

Hand in hand they jogged out on the narrow road as Keith led them to a way deeper into the garden, so deep that the entrance was too hidden of people to follow them in as Keith maneuvered swiftly through the small to big spaces.

The boy suddenly trips on a root the was sticking out, Keith catching him in his arms “Are you okay?” Keith asks frantically as he helped the boy stand up

The boy winces while doing so “I’m fine. Might’ve hit my foot a bit but I’m fine I can walk” He says, adding a sentence as Keith opened his mouth to tell him he could carry him

Oh well Keith could dream

They continue in a much slower and careful way now. Keith recognizes the surroundings, knowing that they’re close he lets go of the boys hand to walk backwards to face him

“I haven’t shown this to anyone” Keith says as he opens a door that was hidden in the shadows by the amount of red roses.

The boy turns on the spot, looking up at the crumbling stone walls covered in ivy, the rows upon rows of different colored roses fading into the grass. they all lead up to a swing hanging from a branch that was practically on the ceiling connected to a willow tree on the far left of the garden

“A secret garden,” the boy says, voice breathy, light as a cloud.

Keith couldn’t help but admire the way his blue eyes looked as he took in the whole garden then gasping when he saw something he liked

And he was right his eyes do look bluer when they lit up

“Are those white roses?!” He exclaims as he ran to the far left to a shrub of white roses near the willow tree.

Keith crouched down with him as he inhaled the rose right in front of him, taking in the smell that is similar to violets, nasturtium, and lemon.

The boy looks at him sheepishly “Sorry it’s just… they’re my favourite. I’ve wanted to grow a shrub of them but, my step family doesn’t like them; Saying that they’re just a waste of money on useless plants that gives of weird smell, that they would rather just buy a perfume of them.” He dropped his head to look at the flowers sadly, as if being reminded of something he couldn’t have

Which is technically true

Keith felt his heart break, how dare those people think so lowly of simple things?! Wordlessly Keith carefully plucked a rose closest to him, then putting it behind the boys’ ear.

The boy turned to him, deep violet meeting bright blue their faces slowly inching towards each other

“Oh!” The boy suddenly says startling both of them as Keith spotted a purple butterfly sitting on his hear where the flower rested.

The boy chuckles as he stood up to follow the butterfly, Keith follows after him

The butterfly lands on the swing before flying over the wall on the other side

The boy looks at it with wonder, as if it were the first time he’d ever seen a swing.

“Would you like to?” Keith finds himself asking.

“I shouldn’t,” the boy says, biting his bottom lip.

“You should,” Keith counters.

The boy gives him a challenging look.

“I shouldn’t,” he repeats.

“You should.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“You should."

“I will!” the boy proclaims, lifting his chin defiantly.

Keith sweeps his arm out. “Then please.”

The boy shakes his head, a smile curling his lips, before taking a seat. Unfortunately, he has to let go of Keith’s hand, but when he looks at Keith over his shoulder, shyly asking, “Can you give me a push?” Keith is more than happy to oblige.

He presses off the small of the boy’s back, softly at first and then with a little more force to get his momentum going. The boy closes his eyes, leaning far back until his hair brushes the grass. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, grinning at Keith as he hangs upside down.

As they boy swings back Keith hears a soft noise as if something hits a glass

“Oh!” The boy plants his feet of the ground as Keith went in front of him to see what made him stop.

Keith crouched down as he carefully takes the glass shoe in his hands

His blown wide eyes looks up at the boy “It’s made of glass” He says

The boy shrugs “And why not?” He smiled, as if knowing something he doesn’t

“May I?” Keith asks gesturing at his bare foot

The boy nods “Please”

He slowly brings the swing down closer as he bares his feet to the prince

The boy shivers at his touch as he slips in the glass shoe

A perfect fit

“Thank you,” the boy says.

“Won’t you tell me who you are?” Keith asks. As he stood up the boy follows him

The boy ducks his head, averting his gaze. “If I do I think everything might be different.”

Keith places a finger under the boy’s chin, bringing those blue eyes back to the moonlight.

“Can you at least tell me your name?” Keith whispers.

The boy licks his lips, his eyes searching Keith’s. “My name is –”

Just then, the clock began to strike the hour.

The boy stopped, looking out to the sound of the chimes. “I have to leave,” he says, meeting Keith’s eyes once more before getting up off the swing.

“What?” Keith asks, standing now as well.

The boy is already halfway out the door when Keith calls, rather dumbly, “Where are you going?”

The boy peeps back through the doorway, the biggest grin on his face but his eyes betray his happiness. “Thank you, Keith,” he says, eyes earnest. “This has been the most magical night of my life. Just… thank you I loved it every second” and then he’s gone.

Keith stumbles back, plopping down on the swing.

Did he just make that up? Did that really happen?

He looks out once more, hoping to see a glimpse of a blue-clad figure. No such luck. Keith shakes his head in disbelief.

_No. No, I’m not letting him get away. I just found him_

He stands up, sprinting out of the garden in search of his blue boy. It didn’t matter if he had to run all the way across the kingdom, Keith was going to find that boy, and he was going to learn his name.

Lance is many things and idiot is one of them

Lance knew Keith is following him as he sped through the ballroom and almost tripping up the stairs.

Then suddenly he bumped into someone

Someone named the king

“Your majesty” Lance gasped as King Kolivan snaps out of his shock

“Young man” King Kolivan says

“I am so sorry your majesty” Lance says, his voice thin and his breath quickens

As he rushed past the king before turning back to him

“I just wanted to say your majesty, your son Keith is the loveliest person I’ve ever met; So kind and brave. He loves you very much and he looks up to you as a father and as a great king. I hope you also respects his wishes in everything he decides because he’s doing that not because he’s arrogant but he just wants what’s best for both the kingdom and himself” Lance says all that in one breath as the king looks at him wide eyed

“Excuse me” he says once more as he ran towards the exit.

_What do you know he was right, this night is full of adventures._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked the part with the white flowers and how Lance told the king all of that in one breath XD As always hope you and joyed and maybe leave a comment either a '!!!' or a 'XD' or even something random like 'jwsosdj' if you can't think of anything to say or don't have the time to


End file.
